In U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,411 to Kramer the use of straight chain aliphatic carboxylic acids on anodized aluminum surfaces is taught to be restricted to the use of high temperature conditions which effect a melt of the acid which is thus applied to the surface. This technique while effective to improve the corrosion resistance of anodized aluminum surfaces and to increase resistance to fatigue is inefficient, costly and cumbersome because of the tendency of the acid to oxidize at the elevated temperatures required by Kramer, and limited to less complex shapes of parts.